


Disapproval

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Cheeky Zack Fair, Community: mako_reactor, M/M, Minor Hojo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-20
Updated: 2006-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: “You live for your father’s disapproval, dontcha, Seph?”
Relationships: Zack Fair/Sephiroth
Kudos: 3
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	Disapproval

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta spoilers for who Sephiroth's father is? I'm not sure it's a spoiler but some people may not have caught it? (Written before Crisis Core came out.)

“You live for your father’s disapproval, dontcha, Seph?”

Sephiroth looked up from his paperwork and slightly raised an eyebrow in question. “What do you mean, Zack?” Sephiroth asked, moving aside some paper work that he had finished.

“You know what I mean, Seph! First you got that uniform custom made, then you got that long ass sword that he said would be troublesome but you wield it like it’s nothing, and now you let me and Cloud come in here whenever we want,” Zack paused. “Well, not that Spike would, but I know if he wanted to sneak in here to get away from the barracks, you’d let him.”

“What proof do you have?” Sephiroth asked calmly, folding his hands on his desk and awaiting the response.

“Proof? I am the proof!” Zack said stretching his arms out as if presenting himself.

“Really?” Sephiroth asked as Zack got closer, so their faces were only inches apart.

“Really,” Zack breathed. “You know something else that would piss off Hojo?”

Sephiroth smirked in response, taking Zack’s face in his hands and melding their lips together a kiss that they had shared before. Sephiroth pulled away and his ran over Zack’s breathless self.

“Something else?”

“Yeah, getting away with that,” Zack paused for a kiss on Sephiroth’s cheek, “right,” the other cheek, “under,” brief peck on the lips, “his,” a peck on the nose, “nose.”

Zack pulled away from Sephiroth’s desk just as the door squeaked open to reveal Professor Hojo. Hojo threw a nasty look towards Zack then promptly ignored his existence in the room. “Sephiroth, it is time for your medical examination,” Hojo stated, his voice grating at the nerves.

Sephiroth rose from his desk, following Hojo out of the room. He turned before exiting. “Remember to lock up, Lieutenant,” Sephiroth stated in his military General voice, shutting the door behind him.

Zack grinned. Sephiroth really did live for Hojo’s disapproval. Zack and the kisses were just an added bonus.


End file.
